Snake love
by Of Noble Birth
Summary: This is the love story of a Durmstrang drop out that turns Death Eater and a Hogwarts Slytherin who he cant help but fall so deeply in love with.
1. Proloque

_**Prologue**_

"Damn It Defen" Screamed the Dark Lord. "What level of incompetence are you possessing to even consider flirting with a bloody schoolgirl! Let alone one from Hogwarts!"

Hearing Snape snickering uncharacteristically made it harder for Defen to maintain his composure he so longed to keep in front of the Dark Lord. So ignoring Snape he decided to explain. "Lord, Amara is a Slytherin and 16 As well as"

The Dark lord cut him off and in a calmer but still commanding voice than earlier. "Defen I know your justifications and the law supports them but need I remind you of Dumbledore! That bloody man would stop at nothing to keep you from her if not in Azkaban for eternity if he were to discover this infatuation with one of his precious students especially if he discovered you to be one of my Death Eaters!"

"But Lord there must be some way." Defen pleaded desperately showing a side of him no Death Eater should ever show.

As if triggered by a switch the Dark Lord's whole demeanor changed to show how truly fed up with this he was. "There is _no_ way!" He said screaming as if to help get the point across.

Defen loses all sense and screams back. "But she knows nothing of my ties to you or my being a Death Eater!"

The Dark Lord seemed caught off guard by something whether it be his courage to stand up to him or his comment but he snaps back "What of your mark then, surely you can't keep it covered all the time! You know better than anyone that your mark took to you deeper and stronger than any other of my followers!"

Defen having always been proud of this fact smirked. "And you obviously must think me to have the intelligence of a muggle if you think I haven't thought of this thats what my _Ecryptio_ spell is for!"


	2. Chapter 1

_**2 Years Earlier**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Alicia come back here with that!" Yelled Defen as he chased his beloved dragon. For some odd reason the bloody beast loved to play games with him by taking his wand and flying around with it.

"Defen what are you yelling about." Chuckled Viktor as he leaned out of his room. Defen and Viktor Krum had been friends for God knows how long. Hearing Viktor, Alicia clung to the wall and cloaked herself. But realizing who it was she sang out and flew down to great Victor. He patted her head and she went and perched herself on Defen's shoulder.

"Thats what I was yelling about" Laughed Defen as he struggled to pry his wand away from Alicia. Just as he got his wand from her the whole ship shook and made the two boys lose their balance and they fell to the ground. Alicia hovered over them and sang out, sounding as if she was laughing at them. Both boys looked up at her annoyed but chuckled. "Ya we see you can fly and we can't. Very funny." Said Defen as he tried to get himself up to his feet. Once to his feet he reached out and helped up Viktor.

"And what do you think that was?" Asked Viktor as he straightened out his shirt.

"I'm not sure but whatever it was it hurt" Sighed Defen as he clutched his head where it had been so rudely attacked by the floor. Suddenly over the loudspeaker they heard Headmaster Karkaroff say that the ship was surfacing. Both boys looked to one another knowing this meant they had arrived at Hogwarts. "Hey I will see you later Viktor." Said Defen and Victor nodded and went back into his room. Then as Defen turned to go back to his room he looked at Alicia and said "Alicia, will you go to the room and lay my uniform out on my bed and for the love of god please try not to burn them this time." he laughed as he playfully tickled the dragon's stomach and she flew off to her task singing out as she left. Finally Defen reached his room and as he went in he say Alicia happily playing with her toy and his uniform laying nicely across the bed. He went over to the silly beast and picked her up petting her back. "Thank you Alicia." He said happily and she squeaked in delight and he put her down and went to the closet and pulled out a treat for her and tossed it in the air and she flew like a bullet to catch it in the air showing off her speed. Defen chuckled and started changing into his uniform because he along with all the other students would be summoned to the main deck soon.

…

Headmaster Karkaroff slammed down his staff 3 times, the sound echoing across the whole deck and sending all the students into a dead silence. "We have arrived at Hogwarts and will be going up to the castle soon. I expect every last one of you to behavior yourselves. Dumbledore is being nice enough to host our school as well as Beauxbatons Academy. We will be living on this ship for the next year and you will attend your classes alongside the student of both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. The teachers here at Hogwarts are some of the best around as well as they will not put up with any insobordance" With this he paused and looked around and then sighed before continuing. "Boys Hogwarts is a coed school and Beauxbatons is an all girl school. I will tolerate nothing more than all of you to keep your hormones controlled. Now with this said have fun and meet new people." As if on cue an owl flew up and landed on the head masters shoulder and gave him a note. The Headmaster unrolled the parchment and grinned and then patted the bird before it flew off. "Its time to head up to the great hall of the castle for introductions and dinner.

At the mention of food Alicia, who was currently perched and cloaked on Defen's shoulder, clawed at him as if to tell him she was hungry. Defen winced at the anoying claws but did nothing more. He loved his pain tolerance especially around Alicia. When Defen didn't acknowledge Alicia she squeaked in his ear and he was so happy that by now everyone was talking and the only one who seemed to hear was Viktor.

"Really? You know Headmaster will kill her if he finds out you brought her into the castle for dinner." Said Viktor who suddenly jumped back and smacked at the air frantically. "Dude, that blasted dragon of yours just bit me!"

"You had to have seen that coming man. You know how she is." As Defen said this he couldn't help but laugh.

"Stupid beast."

"Oh and that was a great idea." Said Defen shaking his head at his friends lack of common sense.

"Damn it!" Yelled Viktor who was again swinging at what to anyone else would have looked like thin air.

"Ok Alicia that is enough get back here or you're staying on the ship." Said Defengain not able to keep from laughing at his dragon and friends little quarrel.

"Lets go we don't want to be the last in." Said Viktor obviously annoyed with Alicia.

…

After the introductions and the Triwizard tournament presentation given by Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic everyone sat down and the feast began. As Defen ate he secretly fed Alicia who was curled up in his lap and talked with his friends.

"Hey Defen do you see that cute brunette over at the Gryffindor table?" Asked Viktor before shoving a whole roll in his mouth.

"The one sitting with Potter and that goofy looking kid?"

"Yeah." He said with a mouth full of bread and potatoes.

"What about her?"

"Shes kinda hot don'tcha think?"

"Umm I guess but looks like her and the goofy kid are pretty chummy."

"Ehh I don't see it. Think she would like me?"

"Dude I don't know nor do I care, to be honest." Said Defen shaking his head at his friend's arrogance.

"I don't know why I bother talking to you about girls. You never pay them much attention and you've only ever had a few girlfriends before. If I didn't know any better i would question your orientation."

"I just haven't found someone that's caught my eye lately and I'm tired of meaningless relationships that lead nowhere. And besides not everything revolves around girls." When he finishes he felt Alicia nudge his stomach and whimper. "Aww you know I love you Alicia." he whispered rubbing the dragon's back.

"I'm with Defen on this one mate." Injected Blade, a friend of theirs.

"What do you two know? And besides how could she resist me I'm a professional quidditch player."

"Ya and a professional heart player." Snickered Blade.

"Shut up. I am not!" Says Viktor as he punched Blade in the shoulder causing him to spill his drink all over himself.

Ignoring his friends as they took blows at each other, Defen looked around the great hall taking in the beauty of the large room. He still couldn't get over the floating candles which he absolutely loved and took a mental note to figure out how to do this for his room. He also was curious as to what the big four tubed mechanism hanging on the wall behind the teachers was.

Defen continued to look around and saw a few ghost fly past he was amused at how the new first years to Hogwarts were petrified by one that could almost fully remove his head. Then suddenly as he is scanning the room he notices something absolutely stunning. A ways down the table from him he noticed a slytherin girl who he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was in her school robes and had deep brown hair that flowed down to just passed her shoulder blades. She had the cutest brown eyes Defen had ever seen and her smile looked as if it could light up even the darkest cell in Azkaban.

"See I bet Defen agrees with me. Don'tcha mate?" Asked Blade

"Yeah sure. Wait what?" Said Defen turning back to his friends confused.

"I was saying how Ravenclaws the best house but Mr. Macho thinks Gryffindor is the best. Now tell him I'm right."

"Actually I think Slytherin is looking pretty good" Said Defen as he looked back at the girl he was already starting to like without even knowing her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"I told you!" Said Viktor laughing  
"What he didn't agree with you either." Retorted Blade annoyed.  
Pleased that neither of them noticed where he had let his eyes locked again. He was still awestruck at how beautiful she was. She was absolutely breathtaking. As he was thinking, he saw her get up and head towards the door. As she passed him she gave him a shy smile and continued on.  
"Hey mate, whats up why do you keep spacing out?" Asked Blade.

Defen snapped back out of his head again. "What? Oh I'm just thinking."

"Oh, what's on that mind of yours this time?" Said Viktor cutting in.

Defen didn't want to deal with the stupid comments that were sure to be let loose if he told them he was thinking about a girl. Especially after just having gone on about girls not being the center of everything. "Just what this year may bring." He said with a happy smile.

"Hopefully a Triwizard tournament win for Durmstrang!" Said Victor. The others around the three of them all yelled and cheered in agreement. All this did was get Viktor riled up. All the way to the point that he jumped up onto the table and yelled. "Durmstrang gets the cup!" And in response all of the Durmstrang students started banging on the table and chanting, 'Durmstrang gets the cup!', while the Hogwarts students booed them. The whole time the Beauxbatons girls just sat at their table talking seemingly unamused.

So to try and get them going Defen yelled out "It should be called the Duel Wizard Tournament! 'Cause Beauxbatons doesn't Stand a chance!" And that got both Hogwarts and Durmstrang cheering. But instead of fighting back, the Beauxbatons girls just got up and left the Great Hall causing the other two schools to cheer louder.

Suddenly Defen realized his lap felt empty and he jumped up frantically searching the room for any sign of Alicia. As he scanned the room over he saw his uncle up at the teachers table looking down right to him with his same old annoyed look holding out his arm as if a bird were perched on it. Seeing this told him exactly where the bloody beast had gotten to this time. It also meant Alicia had seen familiarity in his uncle which was good considering the dragon didn't seemed fond of him over the summer.

As Defen got up to go retrieve Alicia he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him that he hadn't expected. Sitting back where he had first noticed her was the slytherin girl. He hadn't realized she had returned. But as quickly as he had noticed the beautiful eyes on him she took them away. Defen decided she was probably just looking at him because of what he had said and that a girl as stunning as herself wouldn't want to be with him. So instead of dwelling on it he went to get his dragon.

"Learn to pay better attention to your belongings Defen." Said the tall weary man.

"Yes sir, Uncle Severus." Said defen feeling the familiar pinch of Alicia's claws plant into his shoulder once again.

"While here you will address me as Professor Snape. Is that clear?"

Defen shook his head in agreement and then went back to sit down. As he was walking back he looked to the beauty that was stuck on his mind and they locked eyes. Defen smiled and kept his eyes locked with hers as he walked but due to the lack of concentration he ended up tripping over his own feet and slammed into the stone floor of the hall. Luckily to his satisfaction every one was still too busy chanting to notice but when he looked to the Slytherin girl he saw that she was smiling at him then she looked away giggling. He smiled and decided that he would take her giggling as a good thing.

…

"Defen why are you so absent mate? Ever since we got into the great hall you've been spacing out. What's really on your mind?" Blade always knew Defen better than anyone so he was happy that Blade had waited till they had left the Great Hall and were back in Defens room on the ship.

"Promise not to laugh?" Asked Defen hopefully.

"You know I can't promise that mate."

"Well ok fair enough. So I saw this girl at the Slytherin table."

"Really? Well lets hear it. What does she look like?"

Defen went on for the rest of the night talking about this girl he hadn't even talked to let alone met. Blade was nice enough to listen but Defen saw him getting bored. "But so did you see any one?" Defen said quickly changing the subject before his friend completely lost interest.  
"Ya but I doubt he would be interested." He said with a half hearted smile.

"Blade you came out to me two years ago and still are too nervous to make a move on any one?"

"He just didn't seem to be on my side."

"You may never know unless you try. But so what house is he in?"

"Oh Gryffindor. You Saw Potter tonight at dinner right?" Said Blade suddenly enthusiastic to talk about the boy.

"Yeah he was with the girl that Viktor thought was cute."

"Well did you see the black boy sitting with them?"

"Yeah. He seems ok. You should go for it." Defen said trying to encourage him.

"Only if you go for it with the Slytherin girl you like." Grinned Blade making an ultimatum.

"Fine. Just means I have a reason to talk to her. I already planned to try and talk to her."

Blade looked down annoyed that his idea failed, but sensing he was sad Alicia went over to him and nuzzled up to him. Blade smiled petting the dragon and looked back up to Defen. " How are you going to confront the girl?"

"I'm not sure i think i'll try to sit with her tomorrow at breakfast."

"You're just going to walk up and sit with her?" Asked Blade obviously confused.

"I'm not sure yet but I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

…

Defen was awoke by Alicia jumping all around his bed smoking, her nose threatening to torch his bed if he didn't get up.

"Ok Alicia I'll get up you persistant little thing." Defen said as he propped himself up on one arm watching the pleased dragon fly around the room.

After watching Alicia for a minute or two Defen finally got up and got dressed. Throwing on his plane brown uniform, he grabbed his wand and threw it up in the air for Alicia to catch. This was his way to tell her it was time to go and for her to cloak herself on his shoulder.

Blade and Viktor were both waiting for him outside his door and as always they were arguing over something to do with quidditch.

"We are one of the top teams in the world!" Argued Viktor.

"Ya thats why Ireland walked all over you guys."Retorted Blade.

"Coming from the one who's too scared to even touch a broom let alone fly one!" Snapped Viktor who was obviously angry.

"Oh would you two just stuff it. You're always arguing over stuff that has absolutely no relevance." Defen sighed and kept walking hoping what he said would sink in.

…

As the three boys entered the Great Hall Defen's eyes practically flew to where his mystery girl had sat just the night before. Seeing that he was in luck as to the means that she was there and alone, he told his friends he was going to go sit elsewhere today. Blade wished him luck and Viktor just gave them both his famous blank stare.

Defen ignored the look knowing it would be answered by his actions alone and headed over to where the girl was sitting. As he got close he got this feeling in his stomach that made his heart race and his knees weaken. But he pushed it away determined to meet this girl that had left his mind spinning all night.

When he got to her, he could see that she had a book in front of her and that she was immersed in the text. So hoping not to scare her he tapped her shoulder to try to get her attention but to his dismay she jumped knocking the book to the floor.

"For Merlin's sake!" Yelled the girl turning to see who had startled her.

"I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to scare you." Pleaded Defen. As he said this he saw something in those beautiful brown eyes change and could tell he was forgiven though she probably will still yell at him.

"Well either you are a very light step or I was that deep into my book because you did a very good job of scaring me."

Defen reached down and picked up her book and handed it to her and as he did he introduced himself. "Well again I'm very sorry. My names Defen by the way. Defen Siva Snape."

"Wait, you're related to Professor Snape?" Asked the girl, clearly stunned.

"Yeah hes my Uncle. But hey do you mind if I join you?"

"Umm yeah sure." as she spoke she played with the book that was now sitting in her lap nervously. "And what did you say you full name was?"

"Defen Siva Snape"

Grinning, the girl spoke up a little this time. "Well its very nice to meet you Protective Snape."

"Wait, how could you have known that? No one has ever understood my name without my explaining it."

"I studied Latin my first two years here."

"Thats incredible. But so you still haven't told me your name." Said Defen longing to know her identity.

"Oh well stick around and I just might. But only if I don't tire of you." She said giggling obviously teasing.

Defen smiled delighted by her playfulness. "Oh well, then what may I call you?"

Pausing, she looked around thinking. "You may address me as Mystique." She said suddenly with a cute little grin.

"Well Mystique, it was a great pleasure meeting you." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

Blushing she smiled and looked down into her lap again. And shyly asked, "So why did you come over anyway?"

Defen wasn't sure how to respond so he just said "I simply wanted to put a name with a beautiful face."

"Well, I would say you failed in your quest."

"But on the contrary, I wouldn't call getting you to blush and giggle a failure. And I now have something to call you until you have grown pleased enough by my company to tell me your real name. So I feel there is still hope for my quest yet."

"You are a very the-glass-is-half-full kinda guy aren't you?"  
"Nope, I've never chose which side I was on cause I've always just felt the glass was twice as big as it needed to be."  
As she giggled again and smiled Defen looked down at his hand to see she was mindlessly playing with the ring on his hand that he had resting on the table near her. But he chose not to draw attention to it. Instead he grabbed her hand and started to hold it.  
"Well that's a very interesting way to look at things isn't it?' Said Mystique.

"I've always liked it." He replied then before it could have the chance to turn to an awkward pause he said "So why are you here so early?"

Just as she was about to reply a Blond haired boy walked up and sat down on her other side and looked past her, at Defen.

"Oh Defen this is my brother Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said, letting go of Defen's hand. Her eyes were full of love as she said his name.

"I'm not really her brother. but we've been friends longer than we can remember." Said Draco with a straight face.

"It's nice to meet you Draco. I'm Defen Siva Snape."

"What kinda name is Defen?" Said Draco with a snarky Defen could comment, Draco's expression changed drastically."Wait you're not - You're not related to Professor Snape are you?"

"That I am. He happens to be my Uncle."

"Oh well then if Snape claims you, you're alright by me." Smiled Draco.

As soon as Draco said this Mystique's cheeks flared a bright red and she lowered her gaze once more.

Seeing this reaction told Defen she valued Dracos opinion highly. So to try and better his hopes with her he played to the ego he could already see in Draco. "Wait you said Malfoy? As in one of the wealthiest and one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world?"

"Glad to see my family's name is so well known." Said Draco with an arrogant smirk.

Pleased with how successful he was, Defen continued once more and said "Well with as much as your family has done for the Wizarding World its bound to be spoken of very highly."

Draco's smile grew even more and he said to Mystique "I like your new boy toy."

"Draco!" Yelled Mystique. But even as she yelled at Draco she smiled and was blushing an even darker red.

Defen smiled and watched as the two friends bickered and couldn't help but realize that he really did like her even after only talking for a short amount of time.


End file.
